


Turning Point

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Fairy Tale 'Verse" [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Cock Rings, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sanada, Dom!Yukimura, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Forced Oral Sex, Implied Rikkai Team Porn, Japanese Rope Bondage, Leather, M/M, Mild torture, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Yanagi, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, Yukimura is a bad person, assumed consent, established relationship(s) - Freeform, failure to use safeword, gagging, group scene, minimal aftercare, non-verbal safeword, this will be an ongoing theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: It’s the winter in the end of Second Year in High School.Since the end of the tennis season, the team has been more concerned as Yagyuu and Niou have been drinking and partying more than is normal even for them. They’ve been spending a lot of time out of town with Hyoutei. Both have been more reckless with the girls they’ve “dated” and been taking more risks with one another as well.So now that the old captain is more or less retired and Yukimura is officially bucho for the next year, he’s been pushing them to shape up and they are not taking the hint. Yukimura is always the ruler of his team, and has decided that Niou is the root of this irresponsible behavior. Clearly, he thinks, this is Yagyuu's responsibility to correct.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Introductory Note: 
> 
> [DUBIOUS CONSENT - Full warnings regarding content in tags and spoiler free explanation the end note.]
> 
> This serves as a prequel to both the Yagyuu/Niou stories which I will call "Kinsugi" and the Sanada/Yukimura stories, which I still haven't named.
> 
> This takes place very very early in the Rikkai section of Fairy Tale 'Verse and this story in itself is not exactly happy.
> 
> Sanada and Yukimura looked at one another across a net at age five, felt destiny and never looked back. They started to explore a sexual relationship fairly young and the Rikkai regulars as we know them generally fell into group sex for bonding and tension relief toward the end of Third Year in Middle School.
> 
> Yanagi, while largely asexual, shared in a lot of those experiences, not wanting to miss out on valuable data about his friends and human sexuality in general.
> 
> Early in High School Sanada and Yukimura discovered S&M play and quickly incorporated a lot of those ideas into their lives, both in and out of the bedroom. It was a chance for Yukimura to experiment with immobility and combat the fears lingering from his illness. They are still quite immature and while skilled - this is Rikkai, and Sanada in particular, they take things seriously and put focus into doing them right - they have some pretty questionable ideas about how relationships should work.

It’s the winter in the end of Second Year in High School. 

Since the end of the tennis season, the team has been more concerned as Yagyuu and Niou have been drinking and partying more than is normal even for them. They’ve been spending a lot of time out of town with Hyoutei. Both have been more reckless with the girls they’ve “dated” and been taking more risks with one another as well.

So now that the old captain is more or less retired and Yukimura is officially bucho for the next year, he’s been pushing them to shape up and they are not taking the hint. Yukimura is always the ruler of his team, and decided that Niou is the root of this irresponsible behavior. Clearly, he thinks, this is Yagyuu's responsibility to correct.

At the shared team birthday party in November or December, Yukimura told them flat out to cool it, and they still got smashed drunk and probably flirted inappropriately with just about everyone. The party was at Yukimura’s house with his family out of town, and he hatched a plan. He dosed Yagyuu and Niou's next drinks with something special that Yanagi got from either Inui or other places unknown, and it hit them hard.

Once Yagyuu and Niou were passed out and everyone else had headed home, Yukimura and Renji help Sanada get set up to teach the boys some proper discipline and respect. Then they prepare themselves and set up to watch and assist as needed.

\-----

Yagyuu wakes first, and it takes him a long bleary moment to realize that he's tied upright, sitting on a chair. He’s also naked, which makes it infinitely more awkward to realize that he isn’t alone. Once he can look around he sees Sanada and Yanagi, working together over a clearly naked body. “What-?” He only manages the one word before he feels cool fingers stroking his hair.

“Don’t worry, they’ll take care of him.” Yukimura purrs next to Yagyuu’s ear. “They’ve gotten very good at this sort of thing.”

Ropes. Yagyuu finally connects the red lines tracing across the pale skin of the body Sanada and Yanagi are working on. Niou. He realizes belatedly, though the hair should have been a dead giveaway.

“What did you… You gave us something.” Yagyuu’s mind is still running too slowly, catching up too late. Yukimura’s fingers are still idly stroking his hair and the sensation of it feels like quicksilver on his nerves. It should not be as distracting as it is.

“Nothing dangerous.” Yukimura assures him. “Just something to let us work… and to make you a little more honest with yourselves.” He circles the chair to crouch down in front of Yagyuu. “We’re here because you and Niou are headed down a path that will destroy you. I think you know that.” He presses a finger to Yagyuu’s lips before the older boy can speak, his voice going cold and distant. “What Niou needs is for someone to step up and rein him in. It’s true whether you want to admit it or not, and I don’t really care to hear you deny it.”

Yagyuu stills himself at the shift in Yukimura’s demeanor. He’s dangerous like this, always has been, and the team has grown to recognize it, on and off the court. When Yagyuu shifts in the chair, he realizes there is something inside him as well, likely a plug given the movement.

“Good boy.” Yukimura says softly, “We’re already done with your preparations, but since you’re awake you can watch them get Niou ready.”

At the mention of his name, Yagyuu’s eyes dart up to his partner. He loses track of time a little watching Sanada and Yanagi bind Niou in a complex knotted harness and suspend him from the ceiling. Yagyuu grows slowly less disoriented, but never fully gets a grip on the anxiety he feels he should have in this situation. His own body has never been public property as much as Niou's has, and having this much power taken from him while he was unconscious doesn't sit well. Once he started to ask questions, they gagged him. Yanagi takes a moment to explain to him that he's been dosed with an herbal aphrodisiac, just to add an edge of need and reduce inhibitions.

It explains why the steady pressure of a plug inside him, and the smooth lines and alluring visuals of naked flesh in front of him has him half-hard, even with no one touching him.

"Your behavior," Yukimura says, when the preparation appears to be nearly complete, "Has been unacceptable. Niou's more so. I will have discipline on my team as you well know, and the two of you will not be permitted to continue bringing chaos and distraction into our club."

"Only you can stop this." Yanagi says evenly, though Yagyuu can't see him. He presses a rubber ball of some kind into Yagyuu's fingers where they are tied behind him as though that is some sort of explanation.

"If you so enjoy letting your partner throw himself at anything with legs, then we'll see how you like him being handled by someone with proper control." Yukimura says. He steps away from Yagyuu, and circles Niou's body where it is now suspended by the bright red silk ropes that have been snaked carefully around him. Yukimura caresses Yanagi's shoulders approvingly and then tips his face up to accept a deep, posessive kiss from Sanada.

"Learn to control your partner," Sanada says ominously, his brown eyes locking on Yagyuu's, "or someone else will." Yukimura simply nods and moves off to one side, reclining on a large chair as Renji follows him like a guard.

\-----

Niou’s eyes blink open slowly, groaning softly because his arms ache and he can’t seem to move them to get comfortable. His eyes finally manage to focus on Yagyuu’s face, close in front of him, and flushed redder than Niou’s ever seen him before. Yagyuu’s glasses are missing and he's also gagged. That realization makes Niou blink again, confused. He struggles in vain to move, his brain starting to comprehend his positioning, he barely manages a confused sound through his scratchy throat.

“Don’t try to speak just yet, Niou-kun.” Sanada’s voice comes from somewhere behind him and suddenly a leather gloved hand is sliding across Niou’s bare ass. It settles there as Sanada continues to speak, “If you’re wondering why the two of you are are here, you have no one to blame but yourselves.” He accents it with a slap to Niou’s right ass cheek, his gaze calculating how Niou’s body reacts.

Yagyuu’s eyes widen as Niou comes awake, but tied as he is, there’s nothing he can say to warn or reassure him. He meets Niou’s eyes seriously, already feeling a bit dazed and fuzzy with the teasing he’s already had just watching.

Niou swallows as he takes in more of his surroundings, unsurprised to be naked, but surprised enough by Sanada’s presence to entirely miss that command and mumbles a slurred “Sanada?” He tries to twist around, but what he can see easily is only Yagyuu in a chair, also bound and a glimpse of something shiny and metal on a table against the wall. He still feels muzzy and almost hungover and he blinks to get better focus.

Sanada chuckles and slaps Niou’s other ass cheek hard enough to have a welt already begin to rise in the shape of his hand. “The two of you have been out of control lately.” Sanada raises a hand when Yagyuu jerks in his chair, trying to object despite the gag. “The two of you are a pair and by letting Niou behave like a wanton slut, you are as much to blame.” He runs a hand over the welt on Niou’s ass before slapping it again, just as hard.

With that second slap, Niou thinks he’s starting to figure out what’s going on here. Maybe. A little. And shit, that actually hurt. He swallows hard, trying to get his mouth to work properly. God he hates waking up. He can see that Yagyuu’s eyes are wider than normal, and that he was angry at the slight, so speaks up for himself. “A slut? Fuck you, Sanada. Who we fuck is none of your damn business.”

“Oh but it is _my_ business, Niou.” Yukimura speaks, low and confident from his place in the shadows at the side of the room. Renji is beside him wearing leather pants and an elaborate leather collar, “And your actions have become troublesome to us all, including your partner.” He motions toward Yagyuu. Sanada lands another hard slap to the other cheek, “You must learn your place.”

Niou actually jerks a little at that slap because Sanada is strong and not holding back apparently. He blinks over at Yukimura, frowning, and swallowing hard again as he sees Yanagi there as well… so much for hoping the more sane parts of the team would somehow call Sanada off. He writhes a little bit, still not sure how the fuck he got in this position without knowing anything about it. A quick glance to Yagyuu shows that his partner is only slightly less confused than he is. “My place? And where is that, exactly?” He looks at Yukimura mutinously, “You didn’t seem to mind my ‘place’ when it was me sucking you off last night.”

Sanada’s hand comes down harder than before, almost before Niou has the last words of that sentence out of his mouth. “You are too reckless.” Sanada answers and he comes around Niou’s body so he can look the boy in the face. His hair is slicked back and glossy with product. The boring polo he wore earlier in the night is gone and instead a tall muscled statue of a man wrapped in leather pants and a form fitting black tank top stands before him; and of course his hands are covered in soft leather gloves. He turns on Yagyuu then, taking his chin in his leather clad hand, “And you are not doing your job in stopping him from driving the two of you into ruin.” Sanada is close enough to flick his tongue out and lick a bead of sweat from Yagyuu’s temple, to gauge Niou’s reaction to this as well.

It’s not until Sanada is right in his line of sight that Niou considers the vice captain, his eyes going wide because he’s never seen Sanada dressed like that let alone looking so… confident. Niou opens his mouth to snap back at Sanada, but the look on Yagyuu’s face stops him. Yagyuu winces at the insult, but looks slightly guilty as well. Looking down in response, and then flinching hard when Sanada’s tongue touches his face. He looks up, eyes wide and Niou can see combined rage and something else in an expression that would usually be hidden behind the lenses of Yagyuu’s glasses.

“His job?" Niou demands, struggling to keep focused through the fuzziness still slowing his thoughts. "What the fuck is this, buchou?” He looks at Yukimura, even though it’s hard to twist his head to the side that far, the snub to Sanada’s implied authority gives him a hard sense of pleasure.

Sanada smiles at Niou and it’s not his normal one, this one is twisted in a way that screams danger danger run for the hills. He doesn’t reply right away, and instead walks over to the table to pick up a few of the objects that lay prepared on the table, considering them equally. Yukimura is sitting in the shadows once again with Renji on his knees beside him, bare-chested. Yukimura has his hands on Renji’s shoulder as if to say he owns him.

When Sanada returns, he squats down so he’s eye to eye with Niou. “This is your punishment for treating the team and your partner like trash.” Sanada’s leather clad hand darts out and wraps roughly around Yagyuu’s exposed cock, pumping it once. “You see Niou, we’re going to play a game. You like games. You’re going to suck Yagyuu’s cock.” Another pump of his hand on Yagyuu. “If you stop sucking his cock I’ll do this.” He holds up a little remote and flips it one notch up causing the plug in Yagyuu’s ass to start vibrating against his prostate, “And I won’t turn it off until you start to suck his cock again. Do you understand the rules Niou?”

Despite his confusion and fear, whatever they gave him has had Yagyuu hard for the last half hour at least. He whimpers around the gag when Sanada finally touches him, sudden and unexpected. The sudden activation of the plug inside him makes Yagyuu's whole body jerk, a choked moan muffled by the gag as he squirms to try to escape the sudden intense sensation.

As fearless and careless as his mask can be, the sight of Yukimura’s implacable expression and Sanada’s wicked smile send a cold chill down Niou's spine. He tenses as Sanada touches Yagyuu, making the other boy moan audibly around the gag still filling his mouth. Yagyuu’s reaction is even more dramatic when Sanada presses the button though, his back arching and his eyes closing in an expression that Niou knows well. He knows he probably should keep his mouth shut, especially as even a few seconds of the continued vibration has Yagyuu writhing in his chair, but damned if he’s going to give Sanada the pleasure, so he rolls his eyes dramatically. “Seems fairly simple as games go, and it’s not exactly a new one, Sanada.”

Sanada laughs and it’s just as dark as his smile, “Well that’s just the first round,” He flips the vibrator off and leaves Yagyuu with a moment of peace before returning with two cock rings. “With each round, the game gets a little harder, but we’ll get to that later.” Sanada replies before slowly fastening a ring on each of them with almost professional detachment. Sanada moves over to the ropes, attached to a hook on the wall, and lowers Niou to the perfect level that he can suck to his heart's content. He then pulls off his leather gloves and switches them out for tight black latex ones. “You may now begin.”

Niou gets one last sight of Yagyuu’s eyes, so close that he can see every fleck of color surrounding the wide dark of his pupils. Yagyuu looks worried as the cock ring goes on, and it’s not until Niou hisses out a moan at even the minimal contact that he realizes that he’s been hard for most of this time too. Niou licks his lips as he’s lowered close to Yagyuu’s cock and he loses the ability to check in visually on his partners thoughts. He swallows hard before taking Yagyuu into his mouth, his tongue just circling the head. If Sanada means to make this slow, he can do slow.

Despite the initial light touch, Yagyuu hisses in a breath of shock and a low moan almost immediately. He takes a deep slow breath through his nose, trying hard to maintain control and finding it harder than normal to calm his body’s reaction as his eyes are drawn down the line of Niou’s pale back, criss-crossed with ropes that are already creating strips of warm pink skin around them.

Once Niou has begun to play Sananda decides it’s time for him to join in too. Stepping in behind Niou, Sananda places a spreader bar between Niou’s ankles, forcing the boy's legs apart and giving Sanada the opportunity to slip in between the spread legs. The laces of his pants are thick and pressing against his own erection but he’s not ready for that relief yet. He has a brat to destroy and put back together first. He pulls out the bottle of lube from his back pocket and flips it in the air, catching it with ease to show off for Yukimura who nods and smiles in quiet approval. Sanada wastes no more time before lubing up one of his latex-covered fingers and pressing it into Niou without ceremony.

Niou is focused on teasing Yagyuu, experimenting enough to find that his positioning is right to be able to get most of Yagyuu’s cock into his mouth easily if he needs to, but he’s keeping his movements slow and smooth with light suction since Yagyuu’s breath is already coming fast and rough around the gag. The sudden intrusion of one finger makes him jerk in the restraints, and gasp, leaving Yagyuu’s cock abandoned for a second. “Fuck, Sanada, warn a guy, will you?”

The second Niou’s mouth leaves Yagyuu’s cock the plug in his ass starts to vibrate and Yukimura is definitely enjoying his part of this as he holds the controller. “I never said I had to, and warning you about anything is a luxury you don’t deserve. You should probably have warned your partner before you pulled off to bitch at me though. He’s practically shaking with need already.” Sanada teases and slaps Niou’s ass once before continuing to finger fuck him on one finger.

Yagyuu jerks involuntarily as the plug starts vibrating again, the intense stimulation on his prostate overwhelming him to the point the his back is arching with the orgasm being denied by the cock ring. Even around the gag, Yagyuu can’t stop the moans that are ripped out of him, wishing he could say anything to Niou. At last, his partner returns his mouth to Yagyuu’s cock and the stimulation from the vibe stops, leaving him panting and still painfully hard as Niou’s lips and tongue start to tease him again.

Sanada chuckles as he watched Yagyuu writhe. “Do you see how careless he’s become, Yagyuu?” Sanada asks him as he presses a second lubed finger into Niou’s body to pump them in and out slow and teasing. “He’ll do it again and leave you wanting and hard as you thrash. And you could have stopped it all by just being stronger with him.” He spreads his fingers and stretched Niou’s hole.

Niou is less distracted than Yagyuu, but can’t entirely make sense of what Sanada’s saying. Yagyuu should _control_ him? That’s not really how they roll. He does manage to keep his mouth on Yagyuu as the second finger enters him. He’s trying to focus, but the double sensation of being prepared so roughly and trying to be so delicate with Yagyuu is a dangerous balance.

Even with the lower intensity sensation of Niou’s mouth on him, Yagyuu is being pushed closer and closer to an edge that he can’t reach. His eyes snap up to Sanada’s face as he speaks, expression as angry as it can be between the gag and the overwhelming dual sensation of Niou’s mouth and the gentle shifting of the plug in his ass as he fights to keep still.

Sanada presses a third finger in when he thinks Niou is regaining a bit too much control. “You know I think I’m going to fuck this tight little slutty hole. I mean, you've made it clear that anyone is allowed to, even other teams and girls with illnesses unknown. So yeah, I think I’m going to make Niou moan on my cock too. Sounds fun doesn’t it Yagyuu?” Sanada asks with a twisted grin. He pulls his fingers out and pours a dribble of cool lube right on Niou’s hole before slowly starting to unlace his pants with one hand while his other latex covered thumb smears the cold lube all over Niou’s reddened hole.

Yagyuu jerks a little in his bonds, straining toward Sanada even though he knows that he can’t do anything and that the jibe isn’t completely unfair. Conscious thought is getting harder and harder, vanishing completely as Niou inadvertently gasps at Sanada’s actions and Yagyuu gets another shocking few seconds of the vibe against his prostate, making him nearly scream behind the gag. As Niou’s mouth returns to his cock, some corner of Yagyuu’s mind can only be thankful that Niou isn’t torturing him more by running his mouth at Sanada.

Sananda is impressed by how far Yagyuu has let this go on. He’s excited to get to the next step but he wants to try something first. Sanada lines up his cock with Niou’s hole and presses the head against it but not pushing in as he looks over at Renji and nods. The other boy quickly gets up and goes to Yagyuu. The moment Sanada presses into Niou’s body, Renji removes the ball gag from Yagyuu’s lips.

Yagyuu gasps in air as Yanagi removes the gag, but he has barely had a second to swallow hard before Niou groans loudly and turns his head aside to shout something incoherent. The break in contact is followed by the renewal of the vibrations in his ass and he nearly draws blood biting his lip as he arches his back and writhes within the restraints on the chair, helpless as he jerks to try to relieve the pressure of his straining erection.

“I think it’s time to move onto the second part of tonight’s scene.” Sanada announces and pulls out of Niou a little too quickly after only a few teasing thrusts. However he replaces his cock with a large butt plug that fits up inside Niou to hold him open and helpless. The vibrations in Yagyuu’s plug stop and Renji is quick to come over and help Sanada as he changes the harness on Niou to leave him strung up with his wrists high above his head and the spreader bar keeping his legs spread. His toes barely on the floor.

Sanada smiles wickedly when he can see that the sedatives are keeping Niou from struggling too much. “Now don’t get jealous Yagyuu, it’s time for you to play the game.” They also rearrange Yagyuu’s bonds allowing Sanada to sit behind him on in the large wooden chair; pressed up against his naked back with his legs on either side of Yagyuu’s. “You see this portion of the game is where you get to cum, a lot. But for every time you cum…” Sanada looks up at Renji and the other boy has a flogger in his hands. He spins it and strikes Niou’s pale back. “Your partner gets ten of those.”

Niou’s eyes go wide as he’s moved to a new position, full now, a little beyond comfortable, and still unable to move. One look at Yagyuu shows him more flushed, aroused, and wanting than Niou has ever seen him and he wishes vainly that he could touch him. He flinches, but doesn’t cry out at the first stroke of the flogger. Yukimura has played at this shit with him before, but Niou doesn't see how he can get out of it this time.

Yagyuu shivers at every touch, innocent as they may be. He looks desperately as his partner finally looks up to meet his eyes, not able to organize much in the way of thoughts as he groans softly at the pressure of Sanada behind him, leaning into the pressure despite himself. As he processes Sanada’s explanation and sees the first stroke to Niou’s back, he tenses, knowing that he _needs_ to cum and won’t be able to resist it if they let him. “Niou, I can’t-” He can’t even finish the sentence through his throat rough from screaming.

Sanada takes his time running his gloved hands over Yagyuu’s torso as he makes his way down towards Yagyuu’s leaking cock so he can remove the cock ring but not just yet. “Did you get angry when you watched me touch Niou?” Sanada asks in a hot and filthy whisper into Yagyuu’s ear. He reaches down and plays a little with Yagyuu’s balls, rolling them in his palm. “How about when I pressed my dick into his slutty little hole?” He chuckles and unsnaps the cock ring releasing Yagyuu’s cock just as the butt plug starts to vibrate again.

Yagyuu opens his mouth to reply, bitterness ready to snap at Sanada even as his body trembles and shivers under the larger man’s hands. “It should have been me, he’s not yours to use-” His voice catches in his throat as the vibrations start again without warning and before he even has a moment to realize that the cock ring is off, he’s coming, hard and fast, every muscle in his body tensing against the ropes that still hold him mostly immobile and keep the vibrating plug in him no matter how his body contracts around it.

Niou’s eyes widen at the vehemence in Yagyuu’s tone, and he feels his own cock twitch in response as his partner lets out an ungodly loud moaning shout as he comes the first time, so tense and wound up that it takes barely any touch to set him off. The first stroke from the flogger falls hard on Niou’s back, and he grunts softly against the pain, each subsequent stroke falls lower, but with the same force, and the strokes that cross his ass and thighs make Niou jerk and squirm a little.

Yukimura stops the plug and Sanada’s hand wraps around Yagyuu’s cock to pump it through his orgasm and to keep Yagyuu hard. “What about you Niou?” Sanada asks as he mouths his way up the long line of Yagyuu’s neck. “Does it make you angry to see me tasting your partner like this? That I made him cum?”

Yukimura turns the plug on to it’s lowest setting so it’s more of a teasing sensation against Yagyuu’s prostate. “How would you feel if I simply took the plug out and slipped my cock in instead? I bet he’s so loose and wet for me.” Sanada purrs and kisses Yagyuu’s throat as he pumps his cock back to full hardness.

Niou looks away as he can hear the vibe turn back on. The buzz seems lower but Yagyuu still writhes in Sanada’s arms, clearly already building toward another orgasm. He bites his lip and contemplates all the vicious things he will do to Sanada to get him back for this. He looks up angrily as Yagyuu’s head falls back against Sanada’s shoulder, livid for so many reasons but unable to put any words together to make Sanada stop this.

Sanada is smiling again and he licks his lips as he rubs his hard cock along the crack of Yagyuu’s ass, pressing at the plug a little with each tiny roll of his hips. Yagyuu isn't small, but Sanada dead-lifts more than his weight easily. “Do you want me to take that plug out of you Yagyuu? Do you want me to fuck you in front of Niou so he can see how you look when he does it to you?” He asks and he knows he’s touching at something even Yagyuu probably isn’t even fully ready to admit but he needs Yagyuu to admit what he wants so that Niou will have a guide, not just someone to clean up after him. Yukimura turns the vibrations up a notch.

Yagyuu is tense and writhing against Sanada, but bites his lip and looks up through lust-glazed eyes at Niou. “I- I want it but… It’s… it’s always better with Niou.” He bucks involuntarily as the vibrations step up, untouched cock jerking in his second orgasm even as he tries desperately to regain any control of himself.

Niou sees all the signs of Yagyuu’s impending orgasm and braces himself for the strokes of the flogger even as he tries to come to terms with what Yagyuu is admitting and what he has been avoiding talking about with his partner. He looks away from Yagyuu’s eyes, too dark and too honest, but the brief rest has made each inch of his skin more sensitive to the sting of Yanagi’s strokes and he’s crying out after each one, his cock still straining, even harder as the last three strokes each make his hips jerk, moving the large butt plug inside him.

“You can always stop this.” Sanada whisper too low for anyone else to hear. He looks up at Renji who removes the cock ring from Niou’s cock. “I think I’m going to make you cum with my cock in you while Niou watches. And when you cum…” He pauses and turns Yagyuu’s head to kiss him on the lips soft and sweet and only for the moment, “And then, we’re going to see if Niou will come from being flogged.”

Sanada is quick to loosen the ropes on Yagyuu’s arms and legs so he can lift Yagyuu up a little and Sanada can slowly take out the plug. Yagyuu’s hole is open and it gapes a bit from being held open for so long. But Sanada doesn’t give him long to miss the fullness and slides his slicked up cock into Yagyuu’s body, slow and deep.

Yagyuu’s moan is long and low, even as he shakes his head. They keep telling him he can stop this, but he doesn't know how. As Sanada presses into him, Yagyuu's body reacts on instinct to what it wants. He flexes every muscle in his stomach as he spreads his legs wider to take Sanada in and ride him with a filthy fluid roll of his hips. He looks up at his partner, willing him to feel something, to admit that he wants this to stop. To tell him how to make this stop.

Niou looks back up and the look on Yagyuu’s face makes his mouth feel dry. He twitches forward, wanting to stop this, to claim Yagyuu as his own, to be the one putting that look on Yagyuu’s face himself. He bites his lip, and says the thing he has always told himself, his voice bitter and more than a little sad. “I have no claim on him. We're not like that. Give him what he wants.”

“You’re missing out you know.” Sanada comments off hand and he thrusts up into Yagyuu with abandon while he snakes a hand around to massage the velvety skin of Yagyuu’s balls until they draw up tight and the first few beads of pre-cum drip down from the head and mix with the cum from the first two orgasms that Sanada hasn’t bothered to clean away. “Turn your head, Yagyuu. I want to kiss you while I milk your cock dry.”

Niou's words sting a little. It's the last conversation they had about this. Agreeing that they weren't going to limit one another. Yagyuu hesitates only a moment before turning his head, tipping his head back to facilitate that kiss even as his entire body is exposed to Niou’s gaze. It takes very few strokes of Sanada’s slick firm grip on his cock, before Yagyuu’s entire body is jerking once more, every muscle tensing with an agonizingly powerful third orgasm. He is panting and nearly whimpering in Sanada’s arms, cheeks flushed and hair sweat-damp and messy as he turns pleading, apologetic eyes on Niou again.

Renji doesn’t start on Niou’s back with the flogger this time, instead starting right across Niou’s ass, which clenches and makes the plug in his ass press against his prostate. The strokes alternate this time, giving him no way to predict or brace for them. By the ninth stroke, he is trembling and crying out loudly each time, his cock is leaking pre-cum and he can’t even look at Yagyuu, still putting himself back together while sitting on Sanada’s cock. The tenth stroke falls right across the tops of his thighs, forcing the plug into him in an aborted thrust and pushing him over the edge. He cries out in mixed pleasure and pain as he cums, still aching for something he can’t have.

“Is this what you want Niou?” This time it’s Yukimura who speaks. He’s standing up and walking straight up to the strung up boy. “Do you want him to leave you because you’re off fucking someone else? Because he will. This whole team will if you don’t pull yourself together. If you’re not committed to this team, to us, then we will leave you. Alone. And we will take him with us.” It should be an empty threat but there’s truth in it that stings like a blade. Meanwhile Sanada is slowly untying Yagyuu and setting him down on the mattress by the table with things on it. He’s taking his time rubbing the hurt from where the silk ropes held him bound and he’s wrapping him up in a soft blanket while he’s kissing his temple and bruises. Yukimura and Yanagi spin Niou around and make sure he watches.

Sanada's presence is calm and comforting now that he's free. The aphrodisiac mixed with the hormones of three impossible orgasms leaving him weak and nearly helpless. Yagyuu listens to Yukimura’s taunts and he can see it all happening just like that. Niou unwilling to listen to anyone, even him, and himself turning away in frustration. He drags himself up to a sitting position, every muscle protesting, but he looks Sanada in the eye.

“I have something to say to him… can I-?” Yagyuu stammers out. He gestures at Niou, realizing belatedly that the small rubber ball Yanagi gave him is still clenched in his left fist. Did he have some power to stop this before, not let his own self-control and Niou’s be pushed to the limit? He remembers reading or seeing something online months ago, but it never connected until now.

Sanada nods and helps Yagyuu stand but keeps a steadying hand on his back to catch him if he falters. “I think it’s now or never.”

Niou looks on dejectedly as Sanada comforts Yagyuu and listens bitterly to Yukimura, it seems they’ve already made the choice for him. And then Yagyuu is forcing himself to his feet, walking toward Niou on unsteady legs.

Yagyuu stops in front of his partner, having to look up a few inches as he slides a hand into Niou’s hair and looks deathly serious. “I want you to be mine, Niou. Just mine, just for our team, and I’ve waited for this. But I... I don’t know how much longer I can follow you if it's just waiting.” It’s a weaker ultimatum than he intended, but it’s what he needs to say. He tilts his head up to kiss Niou lightly on the lips, unable to rise to his toes for very long.

Niou’s eyes widen as Yagyuu approaches him, swallowing hard, they never talk about this. They've never defined what they are beyond 'partners' or said more than 'as long as we're having fun.' He thinks hard about Yagyuu, about the sick pit in Niou’s stomach as he’d turned to kiss Sanada. He knows now what they wanted him to realize, even if he was never willing to admit it to himself. “I-” His voice sounds rough and broken, “I don’t want to lose you.” He looks away, still ashamed of what he let go on, and hating that they have to have this conversation in front of an audience. “I can try. To be better.”

Sanada and Yukimura exchange a look and Renji uses the pulley system to let Niou down. Sanada brings over a second blanket and wraps it around Niou as Renji unlocks and helps untie him fully. They’re remarkably silent for a few moments and Sanada and Yukimura help move Niou and Yagyuu back to the mattress to lay them both down and finish their after care. Renji joins and rubs lotion into the welts where their bindings were.

Sanada kisses both their temples and smooths their hair. It’s a strange shift after his violence of the past hour, but it’s soothing and what he feels compelled to do.

After a while though, Yukimura and Renji pull their Dom away and Sanada lets himself be led up the stairs towards Yukimura's bedroom. They've made their point. He’s still half hard in the leather pants and he wants to be naked as soon as possible.

Yagyuu helps as much as he can, but is so wrung out and limp that there's little he can do with so many other hands on them. He shifts closer to Niou as soon as he is able and closes one hand around his partner’s wrist, just above the abrasions left by the ropes. He pulls Niou in close to him refuses to let go, even as they settle into an exhausted, drained sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is dubious at best in this situation. Everyone involved is around 17, with Yukimura being a few months under and Niou about a month.
> 
> Sexual consent has been generally assumed among these five men for a few years at least, and experimentation has been normal, but the situation in particular is poorly negotiated and based on Yukimura and Sanada's idea of what needs to happen, not anything Yagyuu and Niou necessarily wanted.
> 
> That said, this does bring on a revelation for the both of them. And the lesson - or the damage - sticks with them for a very long time.
> 
> Needless to day, this is a work of fantasy, and not a very happy one at that. In real life practice safe, sane, consensual sex - kinky or not - and don't drug your friends without their knowledge. 
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Editor's note:  
> This was literally the first thing we ever wrote cooperatively. Beginning around January 22, 2015 on the way home from PAX South. It grew and evolved into two enormous interconnected universes for these characters, most of which I will be posting, though likely somewhat out of order.


End file.
